Twilight Ocarina
by R H M M R H
Summary: Link has had a ceremony that made him a high ranked knight , he's happy until Queen Zelda gives him a precious treasure. Twilight Ocarina , not suspected to hold a Twilight creature , right? Well , the creature is Link's only hope when Zelda falls ill
1. Meeting The Princess

Twilight Ocarina

_**Link breathed heavily as his master sword clashed against Ganondorf's heavy blade , **_

_**he rolled around his gigantic enemy once and slashed upwards on his back making him**_

_**cry out across Hyrule Field. Link once again slashed up his lightly armored back and**_

_**instantly covered his ears as Ganondorf yelped. He fell slowly to the ground , defeated.**_

_**Link took a moment to breathe , then sighed.**_

_**He felt strange , glad the twilight was officially gone but sad that he would go right back**_

_**to his life of an average ranch hand. "Just a goat wrangler..."He thought"Just a normal**_

_**person".He watched as the ring of orange light disappeared around him revealing Zelda**_

_**and Epona waiting patiently outside. Link saw the horror that was left in Epona's eyes , **_

_**and stoked her as it faded away.**_

"_**Only one more day..."Zelda muttered"Just one single day left" , She watched the sun**_

_**begin to set."Well princess life doesn't always lead the way you want it to"Link said.**_

_**Zelda nodded , "It is still something that is able to make me nervous , at such a time I**_

_**personally don't think it's a good idea"Zelda sighed "The king of all evil was just defeated , **_

_**by the hero of time" at that Link rolled his eyes. Link starred into the deep sunset , "..."**_

_**Link paused for a moment "Imagine double that crowd of girls after me!".**_

Link woke up from his dream of the past , it's a true thing. Link's dream had taken place

in real life just 2 weeks ago , so it was very true. "About 2 hours to go"Link mumbled to

himself when he was pulling his green tunic over his chain mail and collected his master

sword and shield. He took a step back only to bang his head on a plank of wood standing

on his floor. He rubbed his head , at the same time his fingers ruffled through his sun-stained

hair.

He didn't bother to do anything about it , not like that was anything he could do. He this time

_carefully _walked out of the door , then he climbed down his ladder. He climbed onto Epona ,

after that he rode into the village. In the village there was every single villager was on a big

carriage being pulled by Rusl's horse , Link would be to lead them to Hyrule castle where his

ceremony was being held. The children and adults looked rather excited , Link led on and the

large carriage followed along behind.

It took just under an hour to get to Castle town and when they did it seemed empty until...

"Link!"Screamed a voice , Link looked round at the dark cloaked figure at the fountain.

"Zelda , hello"Link smiled at her but Zelda shushed him , she always has to hide her identity

in Castle town. She took off her cloak to introduce herself to Link's friends at the sight of

an empty town , she joyfully smiled at the villagers of Ordon. "Hello"Zelda said "It is a

great pleasure to finally meet you"

"The honor is all ours" Mayor Bo said as a line of bows and curtsey's fluttered around the

area , "It's wonderful to meet the queen of the whole of Hyrule". The queen smiled with

a slight bit of sadness in her eyes , she came the queen as because of the death that Ganondorf

had brought upon her father. "So shall we go and prepare for the ceremony?"Zelda asked.

The crowd nodded and followed her to castle. Beth had an excited look spread across her face ,

it had always been a dream of hers to come to Hyrule castle.


	2. The Ceremony

Twilight Ocarina

Beth seemed to overheat and nearly fainted as they entered the castle , Link walked in casually

as this was obviously _not_ his first visit. Every was nervous about being in the presence of

royalty , at least all from Link and Ilia. Ilia seemed comfortable with whatever Link was and she

seemed to cling to him a lot lately , secretly she thought of him as her hero. Bo and Rusl also

made a fuss of him now he was a hero , not that Link really had anything against them. Also

Link was right , girls were after him whenever he went into Castle town.

Inside the great wooden doors was a flutter of servants and maids running everywhere ,

preparing for the ceremony. All kinds of smells were trailing away from the kitchen making

Bo's nose almost wander away from his face , Ilia looked around all the way to the big throne

in the back of the hall. It was absolutely beautiful and was believed to be crafted by the

goddesses , it was a blue and golden on the throne and behind stood a magnificent statue.

It was some angels each swiftly fluttering over to the triforce replica that stood in the middle.

"If you could please excuse me everyone"Zelda announced "It appears I got a tiny bit wet at

the fountain and I must go and change".At that everyone in the village nodded , Zelda slowly

scrambled away to her room struggling a little bit on the short heels on her shoes. She again

struggled around back through to the hall , this time in a beautiful flowing gold and white dress.

A maid called her to start the ceremony and at last some guests were seated , Link knelt down

before Zelda as it _finally_ started. "Link , as the queen of Hyrule I officially grant you a top-

rank knight"She said , her beautiful calm voice echoed across the hall.

Link covered his mouth and whispered something important to Zelda , her response was...

"Yes of course you can wear your tunic , like we was going to make you wear armor!".

A few from the audience laughed at that point while Link sighed in relief. "Ladies and

gentlemen , thank you for joining us at this ceremony" she said "Good-bye". Once everyone

was gone she asked the villagers and the servants to leave , Link and her were soon alone.

Zelda motioned Link to follow her , then she grabbed a candle and retreated with Link

behind her royal throne.

She pulled up a carpet on the floor and revealed the door that was on the floor , she reached

for the latch and a loud snapping noise rang out as Zelda cracked her nail. "Ouch"She exclaimed

"Link , would you mind?". Link shook his head and rolled his eyes , he carefully pulled open

the rusty old latch and pulled the door open. Zelda once again motioned Link to follow as she

stepped down the staircase under the door. Link obviously did follow her to the library like

room at the bottom , he stared around at the shelves of books and stacks of small boxes.

Zelda picked up a large book that said 'The Twilight Realm' on the front , she flicked through

to one of the last pages. She pulled out half a page with a swirly S shape on it , she turned

to a shelf. Her eyes examined the shelf until she slipped a box out from the shelf , on the

box was a pattern like the page and it had three swirly S's on it. She gently rubbed her

fingers across the enchanted box , she took her necklace from around her neck and used

the key on it to twist it open. The metal vines untwisted around the box and the lid flung open ,

then Link drifted into a flashback...


	3. Ocarina Memories

Twilight Ocarina

_**A young boy was sat upon a hill in Ordon village , he was blowing in a small piece of grass.**_

_**The beautiful song filled the air around it all the way up to the mountains around Ordon , **_

_**it easily caught notice of the soaring hawk in the sky which flew down and landed on the**_

_**boy's arm. He stroked it's soft feathery head and lifted it's talons in the air as it flew away.**_

_**He leaned forwards and grabbed another piece of grass but this had a horse-shoe shape on**_

_**it , he blew into it and out came a lovely melody.**_

_**Around the corner galloped a stunning scarlet filly , Epona. She had a white mane and tail**_

_**with streaks and tips of light blond , she also had big deep brown eyes. She came up to Link**_

_**and was rewarded with a long blade of fresh grass Link had pulled from the ground , he**_

_**looked into her eyed. They were like this for a while until a slightly younger Rusl called Link.**_

"_**Liiiiiiiink"Ilia helped , she was interested in finding out what Rusl needed Link for. Link stood**_

_**up and shouted "Coming!". He charged down the hill like a soldier running into battle , **_

_**leaving Epona to nibble on the green grass. Rusl handed him a wooden instrument near**_

_**the stream.**_

"_**Link this is an ocarina , it's a musical instrument and it's kind of like playing grass"He**_

_**said "Have a go at playing it". Link covered the blowing hole with his mouth and blew , he**_

_**kept shifting his fingers across the holes on the front. What he didn't notice was he was**_

_**playing Epona's favorite song , so she came happily bounding down the hill. "See , it works"**_

_**Rusl said "You can keep that now forever to play whenever you want". Link smiled at Rusl , **_

_**thank you Rusl"He said "I'll go and play it now". He scurried near a wall and began to play.**_

_**Ilia heard the song and went over to him , "What's that you're playing???"She asked.**_

"_**It's an ocarina"Link answered "Rusl give it to me" , Ilia nodded her head as her eyes**_

_**examined the object. "Can I have a go???"She questioned , Link was being selfish and **_

_**shook his head. Ilia and Link began to fight over it now but soon Ilia accidentally flung it**_

_**at the wall where it broke into pieces , Link was devastated. He stomped off in a mard.**_

Link woke up from his little flashback , he stared into the box where the same shape was

held. This ocarina was black with orange stripes on it , Zelda got ready to speak. "This..."

She said "...Is The Twilight Ocarina , this I need you to keep and look after it" Link nodded.

He took the box , closed but not locked , and walked back up out of the door. They shut the door

and closed the latch , then they put the carpet back over it.

They bid their farewells and the villagers with Link headed back to Ordon , they got back

quicker than they to get there but on the way there they did stop for a rest. They put the carriage

and horses away then enjoyed some of Uli's fresh soup , that night Link went to the spring to

wash Epona and decided to play The Twilight Ocarina. He quickly cleaned Epona then let her

drink while he tried the new ocarina. He blew into the orange hole and listened for some music.

All that came out was a loud screech along with a cloud of smoke , Link was surprised

especially at the twilight beast that formed out of the shadows...


	4. Princess Striker

Twilight Ocarina

The shadowy smoke formed into a black beast , it stared up at Link with it's large orange eyes.

It's wings extended out it's back and long orange horns grew from it's head , it was patterned

similar to The Twilight Ocarina and Link's transforming stone. Orange fiery breath seeped out

of it's nostrils , the same came out of it's mouth. Link found it possible to believe now , it was

a twilight dragon.

"**Where am I???"**It spoke aloud **"How did I get here???"** Curiosity right across his face.

"You just came from this ocarina"Link told it holding up the ocarina "How did you get in there?"

"**Oh , yes I was put inside that as a young dragon 10 years ago"**It said** "Oh how silly of me**

**I forgot to introduce myself , I am Princess Striker of the Twilight Dragons"**. Link nodded

and looked into her big orange eyes , "Do you know of Princess Midna???"Link asked. Striker

looked worried , "**How do _you_ know of _her_?**"She stuttered "**Was it you??????????????**".

"What???"He asked "What , what , was it me who did what tell me tell me what what did I do?"

"**Princess Midna had been poisoned and is heavily ill...**"Striker trailed off. Link felt shock

freeze his entire body , this was all probably of his absence of seeing Midna. "_Don't listen_"

came a voice in his head "_She is only kidding don't believe her i'm fine_".Link looked around ,

he just heard Midna speaking somewhere he didn't know where but definitely somewhere.

"Midna...?"He whispered "Midna are you there , Midna...?"He said slightly louder and quicker.

"_No i'm not i'm just speaking to you through your mind_"She said "_Don't believe her that was_

_10 years ago when that happened , she obviously hasn't been to the Twilight Realm in a long_

_time_"

"**Who are you talking to???**" Striker asked calmly "**Did I hear you say Midna????????**".

Link nodded "I can ummm hear- never mind"He messed around with his words. Striker watched

him suspiciously then her flappy black ears perked up , "**I-I can sense an animal!**" she sniffed

around in the air and her eyes darted from place to place. "**It's here somewhere , It smells like**

**wolf!**", Link looked around himself desperately wondering what exactly she was talking about.

"Let me check"Link said , he transformed into a wolf and sniffed the air. Striker was shocked.

"**Yep that's the smell of a wolf , definitely!**"Link said "**I don't think I mentioned my name **

**is Link**" He pointed a wolfy smileher , flashing his huge canine teeth at her very scared face.

"**Errrrr no you didn't , neither did you mention you're a wolf and by the way the smell is**

**you!**" She had to say , though she wasn't trying to shout it like a maniac twilight creature.

"**Oh , I didn't realize sorry**"Link smiled sadly "**I don't have anything to talk to as a wolf**

**so I'm not used to talking to other animals except the village animals but I don't get much**

**of a good conversation out those cuz' all they do is complain about the village children!**"

"**Anyways let's go now**" Striker said and rose into the air , she used her sharp claws to pick

up Link. "**Hey where are we going???**"He questioned. No reply.


End file.
